Little Red
by Navigator Nami
Summary: An AU about a young Time Lord destined to meet her father.


Once upon a time,  
there was a man called the 'Doctor'.  
Travelling in his blue box,  
He was the universe's silent watcher.

His home so far away,  
thrown into the ashes of war.  
His hearts did long,  
to see his people once more.

Being the last of his race,  
he searched for the perfect one.  
Someone to could call his own,  
Then he found her and said, "Run!"

Her name was Rose,  
in which her beauty did match.  
She trusted the Doctor,  
running til her breath she had to catch.

After saving the world from evil one more,  
the Doctor asked her to come aboard.  
Rose hesitated, not really sure.  
Should she leave Mickey for this man she now adores?

He offered to show her the world,  
all of time and space.  
Struggling for an answer,  
her heart did race.

With a quick 'thank you' to Mickey,  
she had made her decision.  
Rushing into the magical box,  
the inside was a bigger vision.

He took her on many adventures,  
from the past to the future.  
She saw unbelievable things,  
from space stations, to Captain Jack, to alien creatures.

Even in death-defying risks,  
she found a way to make him smile.  
She taught him to dance and laugh,  
something he hadn't done in a while.

Like all the others,  
she thought their time would never end.  
That's when it all happened,  
that's when the Dalek invasion began.

The Doctor used all his wits to fight them,  
and fight he did.  
But the Daleks were far to strong,  
leaving anyone alive, they forbid.

Tricking Rose into the TARDIS,  
sending her back in time.  
To save her life,  
was his last innocent crime.

She screamed, 'Take me back!'  
but it wouldn't listen.  
She did the only thing she could do,  
she was on a mission.

Into the heart of the TARDIS,  
she did look.  
The time vortex entered her mind,  
with power she shook.

Bad Wolf was created,  
saving the world and the Doctor.  
But a human body can't hold the vortex,  
So he kissed her.

Taking her pain away,  
his own increased.  
His end was near,  
he was on his knees.

'You were fantastic, and so was I'  
was his last breath.  
Light shot from his head and fingertips,  
was this his death?

Rose's heart ached,  
there was nothing she could do.  
Then she stared in awe,  
as his face was new.

He smiled at her,  
his slim face glowing.  
She stood confused,  
while he said 'let's get going!'

But his hearts were weak,  
he fell to the floor.  
She rushed to his side,  
and out the door.

She watched over him,  
while trying to save the world.  
Her love for him grew,  
even if his new face made her mind twirl.

His strength returned,  
from muscle to bone.  
He gave Rose a hand,  
literally his own.

Soon they were back out there,  
travelling to far off places.  
Seeing the stars,  
with all the races.

Their time was yet again everlasting,  
their smiles growing wider.  
The bond between them  
burned even brighter.

She trusted him,  
with her life and soul.  
And he believed in her,  
when there was nothing at all.

But yet again,  
nothing last forever.  
'Exterminate' said the Daleks,  
They knew the Earth was in danger.

The universe was fragile,  
a parallel one shining through.  
The Daleks were released,  
and the Doctor knew what he had to do.

Forcing Rose into a safe world,  
he was doing it again.  
He had to save her,  
even if it meant their time would end.

She outsmart him,  
teleporting back.  
"I made my decision a long time ago', she said,  
and that was that.

They had the perfect plan,  
to beat their enemy.  
But in every great story,  
there is a tragedy.

Her fingers were weak,  
her hands too frail.  
She let go,  
into the space trail.

Her story didn't end there,  
for she was saved.  
Into another dimension  
she was cursed as a slave.

A slave of loneliness,  
her heart did break.  
'Take me back!' she screamed,  
beating the wall until her hands ached.

Time pasted slowly  
without her Time Lord.  
In her dreams  
his voice seem to roar.

He called to her,  
saying a time and place.  
Anyone else would think she was mad,  
but her family knew not in this case.

They drove and drove,  
until the reached the sea.  
Bad Wolf Bay,  
is where stood he.

Like a far off memory,  
or another life.  
His face cut through her  
like a dull, dull knife.

She wanted to touch him  
one last caress.  
But he was only an image,  
it wasn't for the best.

Update's were exchanged,  
telling about how her mom was due.  
He laughed and said,  
'I'm burning up a sun just to say goodbye to you'.

Tears burnt her eyes,  
blurring her view.  
'I love you', she said.  
He answered, 'Quite right to.'

'I suppose if it's my last chance to say it',  
he muttered.  
'Rose Tyler,'  
and his image shuttered.

Forever gone,  
from her world.  
Twas the worst day of her life,  
her stomach curled.

Alone in the TARDIS,  
he shed a tear.  
For he loved that poor girl,  
that much was clear.

Little did the Doctor know,  
Rose held a secret.  
She was the one with child,  
and she sworn to keep it.

One fateful day,  
when I was merely three.  
The Doctor and Rose were fated to meet again,  
all the dimensions finally free.

They were to save the world,  
like they always did.  
But the Dalek's were smart,  
Twenty-six planets they hid.

But with some magic,  
another Doctor did grow.  
And with the help of friends,  
it sure was a show.

The Dalek Apocalypse was spared,  
yet again.  
The heroes said goodbye  
to all their friends.

Rose was the last one  
to leave.  
Staring at her Doctor,  
she couldn't believe.

She knew this was the last time,  
that he'd be gone forever.  
Yet he wanted her to have something  
to look after.

The Human Doctor wasn't him,  
but he'd have to do.  
Especially after the way he said,  
'I love you'.

The blue box left  
without a second glance.  
Rose had her own Doctor,  
her own second chance.

But in her heart,  
it wasn't the same.  
The Doctor was her's  
and no one else's to claim.

But she loved her Human Doctor,  
mind and body.  
He was also good to me,  
a new step-daddy.

And that's the story,  
of how I came to be.  
A love child  
of an alien, you see.

But little did mum know,  
that this is where my adventure starts.  
Because now I can hear it clearly,  
I have two hearts.


End file.
